Peony
|-|new!!!= peony Trans lady | 22 human years | RainWing | Street magician | Bi (leans towards guys) HECK YA uhhhh peony's getting a revamp because i revamped her a while ago, never fixed her page. ill redo my coding for her page probably tomorrow, i have other charactters to do moved to the big city to make it big and make Rad Friends!!! Appearance With a bounce in her step and exaggerated, peppy gestures, Peony behaves and looks more like a younger teenager than an adult. She’s chubby and much shorter than those her age. Her plumage of a ruff is neon colored a majority of the time and always perked somewhat, not letting any emotion go by secretly. Her scales are soft and smooth. Her entire build is round and innocent, especially appearing too childish to do anything wrong. Peony has varying shades of purple on her scales. Her feathers, specifically, have more emotionally telling scales, and the majority of the time they’re lit up with bright pink and yellow. These colors scatter her face and ears and other body parts with freckles. Any of these colors can change, but only with the most intense emotions. Her purples and bright colors are “comfort colors” and she’s most likely to settle with those. Peony commonly wears suits. She usually has a tie of some sort as well and occasionally a hat. When she’s not wearing such formal clothes, she exists in proper looking clothes like button ups, blouses, and dress pants. It’s hard to catch her in something completely for comfort unless she’s a close, close friend of yours. Her most striking feature to most are her big green eyes, olive and gem-like. Personality It’s no secret that Peony’s an optimist!! She’s upbeat and tries to look on the brightside for everything, trying to see the best side of a situation even if she’s been made upset by it. She’s realistic and understands that some bad things in the world are only there to try making people upset, but she wants to prioritize other people’s comfort and happiness. She does her best to have an open mind and believe anyone can truly be good, as long as they’re willing to make up or apologize for mistakes. Peony doesn’t personally believe she should ever get upset or understand why. She’s incredibly fortunate with her aunt, found family, and new career, and things are only really bound to get better. Small things can put her in bad moods, but her emotions hop around so quickly, she can be upset without even realizing why. Regardless of this, she’s humbled with her luck and appreciates everything she does have. She’s terrible at accepting gifts and compliments, and quickly gets flustered and lost for words. She gets tongue-tied easily, and avoids anxious situations that might put her in bouts of temporary stutter fits. History Peony was born and raised in a simple town called Whisper Woods with her family. While there was rumors of the supernatural hidden in the trees, her family was never involved directly with those myths, aside from general town superstition. Peony was a bright child, interested in sciences and archeology when she was younger. Her parents were proud of her grades and social skills, and Peony had plenty of friends growing up. As she got older, there was a noticeable disconnect between her and her parents. It seemed to have started with her sudden interest in magic, at least sleight of hand, card tricks, the things you saw on the corner of the street. Her parents preferred a more solid career path, and Peony had trouble talking about her passions and interests around them, worried about their judgemental words. Then, Peony one day became less ignorant to part of the world and learned of an LGBTQ+ club at her school. She researched some and tried her best to understand after being “sheltered” from it almost all of her life. She brought it up to her parents, and they expressed their distaste for it, deeming it unnatural, or too confusing. Talking about agendas and offensiveness, and the tangents confused Peony. This original outburst may have been what took her so long to realize, but she suggested the idea of her being trans to her friends. Her friends, much more open-minded than her parents, were willing to call her by her preferred pronouns and even gave her the nickname “Peony,” considering how close she was to her aunt, Tiger Lily, and how she loved the flower themed name. Her parents, confused whenever her friends were around, eventually asked her, practically prying her to explain why they “slipped up” with pronouns and had such a strange nickname for her. When Peony tried getting out of it, they got more aggressive. They’d never outright hurt her, but hurtful words and “personal opinions” were enough to put off Peony with “coming out horror stories” in mind. Peony’s parents forced it out of her to say she was trans, and her parents wanted to stir up an argument or “try to better understand her,” but Peony became much less interactive with them. She spent more time with her aunt after that (who knew of her identity and was much more accepting than Peony’s parents). She was a neighbor not far from her in Whisper Woods. When Tiger Lily proposed the idea of moving to Foxtail, Peony was reluctant, but agreed, hoping to have a chance to pursue her career in magic. She said goodbye to her friends, but in Foxtail, was able to slowly but surely make new ones. She still stays in touch with her friends from the Woods, but she met dragons like Pika and Peccary to keep her company and comfortable in Foxtail. Trivia *Peony's suit was a gift fom her parents when she was younger. she hasn't grown much. *while her parents gifts don't have the best memories, things like her suit make her feel comfortable http://www.colourpod.com/post/176881922592/may-flowers-submitted-by-inksilver-ffc928 http://www.colourpod.com/post/176059660491/garden-of-achilles-submitted This character belongs to Enigma. Please don't use them without my permission! Please don't edit or take anything from this page, such as tampering with the coding. name gender | age | tribe | occupation | orientation ~ appearancei REALLY dont like how this code looks in source editor but this is how its gonna have to work ~ personalitypersonality notes ~ ability ability notes ~ historyhistory notes ~ trivia trivia notes ~ galleryPUT A REFEFERENCE HERE |-|old and GROSS even though i havent read it= Peony's my character, please don't use her without my permission! The page was coded by Windy!! Appearance Peony is a dragoness of average height. She has a rather elegant build that moves around easily, albeit being a bit chubby. Being rather body conscious, she wears a corset underneath her clothing. Peony's frill is slightly curled down, and her horns curl a bit more dramatically than most RainWings'. Peony's tail is almost always in a long curl. The spikes along her back are shorter and smaller than other dragons'. As a RainWing, Peony can change the colors of her scales to any she desires or the emotions she feels. Peony almost always keeps her scales a light, pastel-ish bluish-purple color. Her spikes and horns are a darker shade of purple, while her eyes are a light olive green with a darker ring around them. Peony's wings and ruff are almost always yellow and pink, expressing her typically enthusiastic, excited, and happy emotions. One wing or frill usually has an asymmetrical flat color with speckles of the other on each one. Her tail tip usually fades between pink and yellow as well. Typically, Peony usually wears a suit and tie. She loves wearing posh clothing, and rarely wears anything else. Her suit "coat" has two long "tails" on them for no reason in particular (except she thinks they look really cool). She carries a top hat around with her, and only really wears it when she's about to perform, whether on the street or at an actual show. When she's just walking around, she usually keeps it folded up in her suit. Personality Peony is obviously a spunky and excitable dragoness. She is a fun-loving dragon that loves satisfying her own goals and amusing others. She over exaggerates a large majority of her actions and makes a big deal of even little things. The majority of this is all for show as a street performer, but still is quite a nice and friendly, even if she isn't exaggerating herself. She genuinely enjoys seeing others happy, which was one reason she wanted to be a performer to begin with. While she tries her best to be friendly, Peony still has issues being "herself" in public. She struggles to be comfortable just walking around as just Peony instead of "Peony the Magician" as if she constantly has something to prove to dragons. Her mood can change very quickly and she can be very snappy when she starts getting uncomfortable even in the slightest. She freaks out about herself quickly, and if she gets a bit irritated, she can startle herself making her feel like she did something wrong. She can be repetitive when she gets nervous or anxious and struggles quite a bit in public if she's not somewhere to perform or that such. She's been getting better at those sort of issues, but if she's not around someone she knows or trusts, like her aunt or performer friends, it's a bit harder for her to manage. Abilities Peony has the average abilities of modern timeline RainWings. She has venom that she's never even thought about using before, even for self- defense (mainly because the whole idea of poison and venom scares her). She has flexibility, similarly to RainWings, which helps in her performances, and can change and shift her colors. While they're usually her comfort colors on her main scales, and her emotion colors are wing, frill, underbelly, and accent colors on her body, she also uses her scales as an advantage to her magician career. Peony is a magician, meaning she does performances whether she's exactly welcome or not. She performs shows whenever she can afford them or performs small magic acts, or mini musical performances if she finds enough street performers who would want to stick around long enough to try making money and performing like that. She is quite experienced in using sleight of hand and that sort of magician ability. History (If I did anything wrong in writing her, please tell me!! Feedback would be great, and in no way would I want to offend anyone!) Peony was born biologically as a male and raised in Whisper Woods. Growing up, she was obsessed with two main things, ancient lizards (dinosaurs cough) and magic. She was still a young dragonet, however, but her parents had always wanted her to grow up to go to a college to be an archeologist, wanting her to be successful instead of having high hopes and have them be crushed As Peony grew up, learning more about herself and her desires, she started to become more and more fascinated with famous magicians, storybooks about animus, and the whole idea of magical dragons in the real world. She dropped the idea of archeology when her parents started buying her thick research books about the dinosaurs she thought were mainly magical, to begin with. After a long talk about making sure it was the career she was going to dedicate herself to, At the same time, she started to learn more about her own gender identity, bringing it up in conversation with her parents at one point, only for her parents to finish the night with a discussion about their distaste for dragons who "made up" identities for themselves. Peony researched it a bit herself and realized not very long after the conversation her parents had, that she could have been transgender. While she tried coming to terms with it, she told a few of her close friends who were pretty glad to support her, and start using feminine pronouns for her. They also gave her a feminine nickname, which eventually stuck when she wanted to change her name later on (which was Peony, of course, because Peony loved her aunt's flower themed name, Tiger Lily). Whenever her parents overheard her friends talking to her and "misgendering" her while using a "weird nickname", Peony's parents tried pushing them away, thinking they were making fun of their "son". She didn't, and tried to clear the air for them, which made Peony ask her friends to keep up the "son" charade around her parents, even if they were reluctant to do so. Peony got a bit older and so did her interest in magician-ing, resulting in quite a few card tricks failing all over the place, and tricks being practiced at school or at home for the majority of the day. At one point, her parents even surprised her with a magicianesque suit that Peony fell in love with, complete with a top hat she didn't like as much but wanted to keep around for extra tricks. She still even has the suit around today. Eventually, Peony's friends asked her if she had properly outted or tried making her parents understand her preference to feminine terms or her feminine nickname. After a long while of persuading, Peony finally built up the confidence to tell her parents one night after dinner was finished being cleaned up. Of course, her parents were clearly confused with their "son". One moment "he" loved suits, the next Peony was using female terms and names. They felt as if it was her "betraying" them for wanting to be a girl before wanting to go through with her career. They thought her friends had convinced her she was a girl and it wasn't her own idea. Overall, they thought she wasn't being rational and disregarded it, hurting Peony's idea about herself and who she thought she was confident about being. The very night, Peony tried texting her aunt (who was living in Foxtail) to try and talk to a family member she still thought she trusted. She already tried telling her about her nickname and pronoun preferences but wasn't sure how to tell her about her parents' reactions. When she finally mustered up more courage, after awkward banter over phones, she told her, and her aunt was rather irritated at the way they acted. Her aunt, Tiger Lily, invited her to come to Foxtail, where she'd try raising money to help her niece transition and get her shows in her city. After long goodbyes with her friends, and trying to stay on her parents' good sides, Peony raised enough money to leave Whisper Woods to live with her aunt in Foxtail. She spent the majority of the beginning of her stay there, figuring money and things out with her aunt, getting part time jobs and that such, and finally raising money for Peony to properly transition for the most part. In the next year, Peony had her first performance on a small outdoor theater type event, where she had a short show that received rather well. Peony had gradually been becoming more and popular, trying to get to close by towns to perform even more shows and do even more things. It's more common for her to try doing street performances, trying to perform and make other dragons smile in the process of her shenanigans! Trivia *Peony's greatly intrigued by animus magic and doesn't believe in "insane" consequences about them **Another career idea she had was to become a scientist researching magic, but concluded that they don't exist anymore and wanted to become "magic" herself *Original concepts for her was the idea of an animus only using their power for magician performances *Peony is a massive fan of polka music Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:LGBT+